In Between The Moments
by Picup
Summary: P4. 30kisses. Souji/Yukiko. Staying a year in Yasoinaba gave him great memories, true friends, and a strong meaning to come back. Let’s take a look at the moments before, after, and the in between of the nephew of a detective, and the daughter of an Inn.
1. Report

Title: Report  
Author/Artist: Picupzors/Picup  
Pairing: Seta Souji x Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #10 -- #10  
Disclaimer: Atlus owns Persona 4, I do not, sadly.

* * *

"_I can't believe I have to say this… But I am disappointed in you, Souji. I know it's been a couple of months since you have moved here – but scoring below average in your midterms? As your guardian, I will have to take responsibility if there is no improvement."_

Lying flat on his desk, Seta Souji had to sigh as that thought came into his mind. He remembered when he got a warning from his uncle Doujima – who was not impressed at all with his midterm marks.

Then again, neither was Souji.

Vowing to do better – to get in the top 10 – or even #10 (which was a good standard to start with), he started to work harder. Expeditions to the TV were less, as everyone (especially Satonaka) started to work harder.

It was one week before the exams, and Morokin, just to laugh in their faces and watch them squirm – assigned them an assignment on Ro-mi-o and Ju-li-e-to – or Romeo and Juliet, which was how it was spelled in English. Apparently, it was worth 20% of their final mark – and there were questions going to be on it on the Final (which was highly unlikely, but no one wanted to fail…).

They were given an act, and had to translate and give a brief description on the symbolism of the scene.

At first, he didn't have too much trouble with the assignment… but when 'Romeo' and 'Juliet' met together at the… dance…. Ball…

Argh!

He shut his book in frustration – gathering his books, he slipped it in his school bag, and stormed out of his room.

Disappearing down the stairs, he told his young cousin he was going out for a walk; he would be back for dinner...

Hopefully.

---

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Souji watched the pebble he tossed fall into the river after three hops. He sat on the flood plains, watching the river just drift away with no care…

Another heavy sigh escaped his lips – he wished he could drift away with no care… No finals… No pressure… No stupid Romeo and Juliet report…

_Crunch!_

He nearly jumped up from his seating, glancing quickly beside him – seeing a shiny, black shoe crunch against his note book.

Eyes followed the foot – to the leg, and up to the face of one he recognized very well.

"Oh, Amagi."

He greeted, giving her a curt nod. Amagi Yukiko stood there, a small bag of groceries in her hand, Junes written on the front. She smiled back at him, "Hello, Seta-kun."

He patted the ground gently next to him, indicating that she could sit next to him – and she accepted the offer graciously. Taking a seat next to him, and patting her skirt down, both grey and dark eyes followed the river, watching it drift down.

"… What brings you here, Amagi?"  
"I was going to ask you the same, Seta-kun."

She paused, probably thinking about what words to choose for her response. "I was running quick errands for my Mother, and I spotted you on the riverbank. How about you?"

Her eyes tore away from the river, and she glanced at the grey haired teen beside her. He seemed to show an expression of discomfort, a small frown willing its way onto his lips.

"Frustrated."  
"… Morokin's Romeo and Juliet assignment?"

She asked, getting a nod. She giggled a little, "I agree, it is frustrating at times… And because William Shakespeare wrote it in old English, even for English speaking people, it would be hard for interpretation without proper instruction…"

She trailed lightly, before pursing her lips… "I can give you a hand… How about... saying the act out loud…"

Souji stiffened a little, talk to Amagi in English…? Would he make a fool of himself in front of a good friend and the top student in class?

"S-Sure…"

He opened up his notebook, flipping to the page where he left off. He glanced at his notes, quickly reading the katakana that he wrote down…

He paused, clearing his throat – before opening his mouth.

---

_"…Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_

He stopped there, looking over at Amagi who seemed to be staring out in space… At first, he thought she was watching something in the river, but as he followed her gaze, he saw nothing…

"Amagi?"

He watched her nearly jump up at attention, blinking a couple of times. "O-Oh…? S-Sorry…"

"… I never knew Amagi was a dreamer."

He teased quietly, taking a seat next to her once more. A delicate blush was on Amagi's face – trying to avoid his laughing gaze. "I-I was just thinking about the meaning of that statement a-and I was…"

She trailed again, and Souji laughed quietly.

"… Then, allow me to purge my sins..."

He made up quickly on the spot, making Yukiko look at him bewilderedly as his hand slipped on the jaw line of her face. He gently made her look towards him, and leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

She made no move to go away, heck, she moved against his hand – her lips moving against his.

Moments passed, and they slowly parted with each other, Yukiko whispering against the edge of his lips.

_"... You kiss by the book..."_

Souji chuckled lowly at that statement, about to go in for a second -- until a cell phone shot off, a playful tune playing, indicating a call -- which startled both teens.

Souji looked away, a nervous laugh escaping his lips as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Yukiko turning a crimson red, as she slipped her cell phone out -- picking it up with a nervous, "H-Hello?"

She paused.

"O-Oh... No I'm not busy right now... I-I just have to return these groceries to my Inn... Yes, I'll come over and help you do your Shakespeare report... Right, I'll be there in about a half an hour."

She hung up, glancing over at Souji, who was looking over at her now with a curious gaze. She just had a small smile on her face.

"It was Chie... She asked me if I could give her a hand..."  
"... Ah... I see... Here, I'll walk you home."

He stood up, helping her up as well -- before they gathered their things and headed back up to the sidewalk path, and started down to the Amagi Inn.

---

"Hey! The marks for the finals have been posted!"

Souji looked up from his book that he was reading on his desk, blinking. With a heavy sigh, he stood up.

Here goes nothing...

He left the room, an unreadable expression on his face.

---

"Hm? Oh, Seta-kun, hello."

Yukiko Amagi greeted him curtly as he came up to her while she was looking at the school bulletin board on the first floor. Dark eyes blinked – as she saw a wide smile on his face, and his eyes were flickering with joy.

"… Thanks. Amagi."

He said, stepping forward, and suddenly giving her a warm embrace. Her eyes widened in shock – and a blush crept on her face.

"I got #10 on the test scores."

* * *

A/N: Ah. Finally, my first embark into 30kisses.

... And for a starter, I didn't like it. Trust me, I'll do better in future prompts, this one was actually harder for me to work with then I thought. xD;

Most likely, a lot of you probably don't like to think of the prospect of Souji... well, doing bad, or being a moron in general. I actually... like to change his personality once in a while, I mean sure the whole caring and listening and etc. is good -- but changing up his personality once in a while to a more... goofy type of guy, I actually liked thinking like that.

Ehh...

Oh well, this idea was actually... It still didn't turn out like I thought it was -- I-I'll just do better with my future prompts.

Uh, enjoy, read, review, and do stay tuned for my next upcoming which will be probably sappier than this.

I don't own Shakespeare, I forgot to mention that xD;


	2. the man in the high castle

Title: the man in the high castle  
Author/Artist: Picupzors/Picup  
Pairing: Seta Souji x Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #4 – our distance and that person  
Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 obviously. Uh, nothing to say more here, move on folks.

Note: This takes place roughly about eight years after the ending of Persona 4 – the only spoil I can think of is…

Never mind, just think of it as… a typical ending of a rpg – if you are going to ask why I say this, is because, I, have not actually finished the game – but it implies in the beginning that Souji only stayed for a –limited- amount of time in Yasoinaba. So don't get mad at me because I somehow spoiled the ending for you. xD;

Note 2: ... Get ready for some FFOF -- Freckin' Full of Fluff.

---

_"Do you really think that calling me… 'Dr. Seta' sounds natural?"_

The night kicked into the usual, quiet day in Yasoinaba. After the whole 'Mayonaka (Midnight) TV' incident, it was always quiet, just like it had been before the incident showed up. Amagi Yukiko giggled quietly; as she was on the phone with a beloved she had met eight years ago.

Seta Souji.

After they all met each other, after their adventures, after their battles… after saying goodbye – they still kept in contact. Despite Souji leaving across the seas because of his parents work, despite Rise returning to being a pop idol… despite the rest of them staying in the quiet town of Yasoinaba – and resumed their daily lives… They all kept in contact.

Whether it be by phone, e-mail, daily visits… or even text messaging (though, Souji had to quit that with Yousuke after getting a 18,387 yen phone bill (or how Souji said, $200 in United States Dollars) the next month).

And on this early evening, the couple had been on the phone for at least ten minutes, having a usual phone conversation.

"I think it has a ring to it… Dr. Seta…" Yukiko replied in good humor, a snort followed by an outburst of laughter that lasted for a good five minutes. Dr. Seta actually sounded a bit… ridiculous. She heard Souji chuckle quietly on the other line in the little tidbits of her laughter. _"I know that infamous laugh… Dark Queen Yukiko."_

Yukiko's laughter died down, a gracious smile on her face. "It has become almost like a habit now when I see something funny… Maybe you should fly across… and have a look at me… _D-Dr. Seta_…"

She had to stifle her laughter; but something was odd on the other line… Souji actually went… silent.

_"… That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Yukiko."_

Yukiko fell silent as well and silently urged him to go on -- and he did.

_"I'm coming back in two days."_

She swore, her heart soared into the heavens -- or it skipped a beat, one or the other. There was a brief pause, _"Yukiko?"_

"You... You're... You're coming back?"

She asked quietly, and if she could see him at this exact moment, she would see a grin from ear to ear. _"Yeah, I am probably going to get Uncle to pick me up..."_

"... I-I'm so glad... I-I haven't seen you before you entered Medical school..."

She replied, tears started to form in her eyes. _"Yeah, I know. I better go now, pack and such, haha. ... Love you."_

The phone clicked on the other line, and Yukiko felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"... I love you too, Souji-kun."

---

Two days have passed quickly and as Souji told Yukiko on the phone, he was indeed back in the quiet rural town of Yasoinaba.

He declined his Uncle's drive to the Amagi Inn, as the old detective could read his face like a book -- knowing that his nephew wanted to see the Inn daughter. Souji quietly remarked with wanting to walk there, see some old sites, and talk to some people who continued to live in the town.

And he did see some of his old friends and they did talk and joke quietly, before he would set off in the direction of the Inn once more.

He arrived there, disappointed that he did not see the familiar ebony haired woman, but an old waitress he knew greeted him with a warm hug and lead him inside, telling him to wait while she fetched the ebony haired girl he wanted to see so eagerly.

He sat down on one of the cushions, his grey eyes peered around -- but he nearly jumped out of his seat and heard a grunt from next to him.

"... Seta Souji I presume."

He heard a gruff sounding man ask from next to him. He quickly turned around and bowed his head in apology, "I-I'm so sorry, Sir, I-I didn't see you there..."

Though his head was bowed, his eyes stole a glance at the man. He seemed to be in his late forties; maybe early fifties at the most, black hair -- which was graying now at its roots...

Actually, he reminded him of his Uncle Doujima.

The man just grunted once more and returned to reading the newspaper he had out in front of him. Souji moved back a little, his head straightening, but for some reason, he could not relax... He silently studied the man... He didn't recognize him, but he had an impressive aura around him... A strict man who was set on following rules maybe...?

"... It's not polite to stare."

"I-I'm so--"

"Father, I hope you aren't teasing Souji-kun."

Souji wasn't sure if he should relax -- or be startled at this new piece of news. Albeit, he turned around, grey and dark eyes met for the first time in four years. He couldn't help but smile, stood up, and walked casually over to the woman, who met him half way, and they both embraced in a warm, inviting hug.

"I've missed you so much."

"As I, to you."

Souji couldn't help but widened his smile; Yukiko still read old, English literature.

They pulled away, as Yukiko made him turn towards the man who still sat reading his newspaper.

"Souji-kun, meet my father, Amagi Hiroto."

She introduced the man, firmly and proudly. Souji bowed once more, from Yukiko's tone in her voice, he could tell she loved him very much. "It is an honor, Sir."

Souji couldn't help but tense -- he could feel it, dark eyes full of wisdom, bore into his head. This man... Amagi Hiroto... Was very, very, protective of Yukiko.

"Yukiko. Fetch us some tea, if you may."

"Right away, Father."

Souji straightened himself out -- as he glanced at Yukiko beside him. She had a smile on her beautiful face. She matched his expressionless, tense gaze with her own warm and charming smile. She touched his arm, and he relaxed immediately -- her touch was full of care and affection. She disappeared into the kitchen a moment later.

"... Take a seat, Seta."

Souji silently took a seat across the table from the black-haired man. Amagi Hiroto gently placed his newspaper down, his dark eyes staring at Souji's grey ones -- in a study like manner.

"... I assume you too; want to ask for my Daughter's hand in marriage."

The man in question stiffened, his eyes widened in surprise... He actually had that thought on his mind as well. He heard the Father just sigh quietly, "... You're not the only one who has asked, and I will treat you like I have treated the others in the past."

Souji remained silent, though it wasn't written on his face -- anger boiled a little inside of him. Other... men had tried to take Yukiko...?! His expression turned into one of curiousity as Hiroto went on.

"... I won't let you take my Daughter without proving yourself first."

---

"I see… so that's what's been bothering you."

It was early evening, an hour or so right before dinner. Yukiko and Souji had been catching up – getting up to date about what has been happening in their lives… what has happened… what everyone else has been up to. A nice walk out in the garden, just behind the Amagi Inn was a nice way to get away from the stuffy, inside. It was calming to be walking out here, and Souji would not want it any other way – especially because he had been startled since he entered the Inn.

Yukiko's eyes strayed to the cement path in front of them – a small, yet sad smile on her delicate face. "… Father is always protective of me. Because he is not home often, he will only "give" me to a man he feels that is proper and right."

Souji remained silent, and let the woman beside him go on.

"I… I pray this… this does not distance us some more."

An unearthly silence blanketed them both. Souji's eyes widened in disbelief – and he looked at the black-haired woman beside him. The look of surprise softened as he met her depressed gaze – and he slowly understood. Yukiko was… scared about their relationship. Her family – all but one had supported their relationship, and the one who disapproved (or hadn't approved yet) was someone who was very dear to the Inn daughter.

He slowly moved closer to her, his hand slipped into hers. "Yukiko… I…"

"Souji-kun… I'm… I…"

She trembled under his light hold. He just silently continued to hold her hand, thoughts ran through his head – but he knew what he wanted.

"Yukiko, I won't let that distance between us grow any longer. The physical boundary may grow, but we… we will always be together."

He stepped closer to her – and he watched her eyes look up at him, shimmer in the moonlight, hope evidently shown. His hand slipped against the jaw line of her face and he leaned in close, mouth against her ear.

"I promise."

And as he pulled away – she opened her mouth to protest, but his lips sealed hers.

His promise was made prominent with the soft kiss.

Dark eyes watched both of them in the garden – before his gaze turned away and a satisfied smile slipped onto his face.

---

After enjoying each others company out in the garden, they were soon called in for dinner. Yukiko had went in first and explained she should give a hand in setting the food out – even though she was told numerous times that it was the waitresses and chefs jobs.

As Souji made his way to the dining room, he was stopped by a cleared throat. He turned around, and bowed immediately. Hiroto stood there, eyes closed; arms folded and leaned against the wall.

"… I congratulate you, Seta Souji."

Souji froze, was he…?

"… You are indeed on step closer to having my Daughter's hand in marriage – but I am not an easy man to please."

Hiroto firmly stated, eyes opened now – as his gaze bore into the younger man's eyes as he straightened himself out. Souji's thin lips curved into a small smirk.

"... I promise you, Amagi-sama, I am as determined as you are."

After all, Seta Souji wasn't willing to back down from this fight.

---

AN: Alas, I have finally finished this prompt xD.

Anyways, I am a bit short on time, so I'll make this quick.

The Old English Literature references back to chapter 1, and I wanted to say thanks to Darkforce222 for this idea, he told me about Souji and Yukiko's relationship and Yukiko's family accepting it -- then I thought about her Father, and etc.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'll reply to the chapter 2 ones xD;

'Till next time!


	3. relentless rain

Title: relentless rain  
Author/Artist: Picupzors/Picup  
Pairing: Seta Souji x Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #7 – superstar  
Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4, not yet at least.

… Kidding.

---

"At least stay until the rain lets up."

It was indeed, another rainy day in the small, quaint town of Yasoinaba. Before a recent string of murders happened, there would be mixed feelings for the rain. For one, Satonaka Chie, she would moan and complain about how it hinders runs around the town, or precious training time; Hanamura Yousuke would join in – claiming that it made the paths too slippery that it was easy crashing into obstacles on his bike.

Seta Souji didn't mind the rain; he thought of it as a tranquil time of peace. Of course, recently, when it rained, that meant fog was going to roll in, and the possible chance of a murder could happen. He and his self-proclaimed investigation team would do everything in their power (which was quite a bit when this group of teenagers was together) to stop this from happening. Though, today's rain was okay. He couldn't think of anything going wrong (though, fate usually throws something for him anyways).

Especially that he was beside the beautiful, Amagi Yukiko.

"Ah. Sure, why not."

Souji said with a slight shrug, and stepped into the Amagi Inn, gently damp due to the umbrella not big enough for him and Amagi to share. Yukiko laughed gingerly, took the umbrella from him, folded it up and placed it in the umbrella rack to dry. She took his jacket after, not listening to his proclaims of able to get it himself, and placed it on the guests' coat hanger. She whirled around and faced him with a small smile.

"This is your first time here, right? I can show you around."

She suggested, and he nodded in agreement. A nice visit around the famous, Amagi Inn would be a delightful treat.

---

"And this is one of the areas where guests can go to relax."

She slid the door open with a soft pull, and they both peered inside. It was a rather small room, soft wooden floors, a table in the middle, with the TV in the corner. Souji was much reminded of his own living room in the house he stayed in. What caught his attention was the baby grand piano in the corner of the room. He slowly went inside, his path headed right towards it.

Yukiko blinked, "Seta-kun?" She asked, and followed him inside as she slid the door shut behind them.

"I never knew there was a piano in here…" He paused, a gentle firm hand touching the wooden music stand. He blinked and rubbed his index and thumb together – the dust flew back into the air. "It's pretty dusty as well, no one uses it?"

Yukiko shook her head, "No one in the Inn really knows how to play it. My great grandmother had it here when she was the head of the Inn…" She paused, "Thinking about it now, the last time it was played… It was by a brunette haired woman – who was a guest at our Inn. It was… last March I think? She said she recently graduated from Gekkoukan High School, and needed to stay some where before thinking about college."

She replied, took a few steps forward, and stood by Souji's side as he gently opened the piano now. He looked transfixed at the keys, almost in deep thought. He took a seat on the bench and it creaked under his weight. He placed his hands on the keys and pressed down. The piano made a soft, yet sweet sound. It was a major chord.

Souji took a few minutes, his knowledge of how to play this musical instrument slowly flooded his mind. He broke out into a simple, light, playful tune after – and Yukiko stared in awe at this silver-haired teen's musical ability.

"It's been a while."  
"For a while… You could play like an idol with practice, Seta-kun… Maybe like a _superstar_."

She had to stifle the giggle that moved across her lips as she said _superstar_. Indeed it was a compliment, but she had the wrong mental image in mind. She thought about a combination of Souji in clothes like Rise…

She turned away, a hand covered her mouth, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut as she burst into a fit of laughter.

Souji looked up from his piano playing, perplexed as _Dark Queen Yukiko _overcame Yukiko. He chuckled quietly – when he saw her amused, it made him happy. "What are you laughing yet?"

"N-N-Nothing."

She said quickly, her laughter died down as she heaved in air. Her face was red – most likely the laughter and a tinge of embarrassment that she thought of him like that. She straightened herself out quickly, and suddenly frowned a little.

"You know… Other than Chie, you, and sometimes the others, I… I don't think I laugh like that."

She said quietly, which caused Souji to look up. Her eyes were downcast to the ground, and he recognized the sadness in her eyes. When they were alone at his house, she had that look when she would talk about him leaving. "I… I really don't want you to leave…"

"As much as I don't want to leave as well, you and I both know I have to."

It was the sad truth, and Yukiko could not deny it. "… Am I really selfish for wanting you to stay?"

She asked quietly, and he shook his head. "… Of course not. And if you were selfish, then maybe I am as well."

She heard the piano bench squeak as he shifted over a little – there was room for both of them now. "Amagi, take a seat."

Yukiko obliged and slowly sat by him on the bench. It creaked again with both of their weights, and Yukiko was weary that it was going to collapse. It didn't though – and she was thankful.

If it did break, then Souji's soft kiss on her forehead would have totally missed the target.

He pulled away from the crown of her head and his hands returned to the keys. She blushed; the sign of his affection to her could still make her embarrassed. He started to play again, and she softly sighed and leaned against his shoulder. She enjoyed the tune, and a soft smile reached her lips as he said:

"Allow me to play this song, which represents the two of us, as one."

---

A/N: Phew, I wasn't sure if I was going to be on the chopping block for April's purge of 30kisses… That I almost grew desperate and I was going to write a drabble of an idea I have down…

That was, until I was practicing piano one day, and this idea hit me like a tornado and interfered with my studying LOL.

Don't you hate that? When an idea doesn't leave you alone no matter how much you try? It happens to me all the time –sighs-

Anyways, this was actually… pretty short. I didn't intend for it to be long. I have this thing of writing something related to piano in all of my one-shot collections.

Yes, including that MinatoYukari one-shot collection… that… I…

Let's not talk about it. But, you can see the idea actually stemmed from an idea of Yukari playing the piano… and… yeah.

Oh, also it was continued on by Death Skater's Crescent. I really liked the start of it, and she's lazy to update.

Anyways, I'll go back to dying in my pile of books. Thanks for the support guys! This Picup (and maybe the only rabid SoujiYukiko Picup xD) loves it!

Until next time!


	4. the mirror of the heart

Title: mirror of the heart  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Pairing: Seta Souji/Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #6 – the space between dream and reality  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 4 and all that jazz. I really have to stop saying 'all that jazz' ]: I also do not own the quotes that are bolded, they were found on the internet via Google XD;

LJ note: All the entries from this point on will be linking to my lj comm., instead of [:

Regular Note: This takes place roughly 3 years after the True Ending – yet I still haven't beaten the game, how ironic. There aren't… really any spoilers (other then you know, what happens in the end sorta.), so it should be okay.  
Second Note: This is almost like a 'filler' chapter you could say, you'll get it once you read the story.

---

"Dreams? What's so wrong with Amagi having dreams when she sleeps?"

A copper-haired male asked from across the table that he and a companion sat at. It was a regular, boring, old day in the small rural town of Yasoinaba. The male took a sip of the fruit smoothie in front of him, before he leaned back in the chair, his eyes trained on the female across from him. "It's not _wrong_ to have dreams, Hanamura, but it's just what she's dreaming _about _that is worrying me."

The Female spat lightly, as she indulged in the sweet, aroma of her coffee. Two sugars, and two creams, just the way the Satonaka Chie liked it. It was strange, three years ago; she wouldn't imagine herself drinking coffee, claiming that the caffeinated beverage would affect the rate she ran at. Now, she was drinking at least a cup every two days. That's what working in the police force does to you…

Hanamura Yousuke scratched his head, use to her snapping at him like that. He smoothed out the Junes apron he wore, his eyes checked the wristwatch – five more minutes before his break was over. The dark eyes flickered over to the brunette woman across from him; she probably should be getting back to work as well.

She suddenly sighed in frustration a little, "It's weird, for us to be talking like this."

Yousuke raised a brow at the sudden statement – which was well, off topic to their original discussion, "How so? It's a talk between two frie—"

"That's exactly my point! We act like we're just classmates… We act like we were back then."

She suddenly went silent, and stared down at her drink. "We're so formal it's weird."

Yousuke sat there in silence, now confused. Was… Chie trying to get closer…? He couldn't help but crack a smile; they were all friends – no matter what they called each other. "Old habits die hard."

He said, and a stifled laugh came from him. "Now, back on topic about Amagi's dream…"

---

"Ah, excellent work as always, Yukiko-sama."

A maid greeted, one weary Amagi Yukiko, who returned from aiding a young couple who was staying at the Inn for a weekend. Her Mother was across the seas, visiting and helping her Father with some work he had in the United States, so the young Amagi was in charge of the Inn in the mean time.

Amagi Yukiko looked at the older woman gratefully. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to keep the Inn running if it wasn't for you, and the rest of the staff."

Yukiko replied warmly while she hid the tiredness in her voice. The older woman noted it quickly though, after all, she has been around the Amagi Inn for fifteen years, and took care of Yukiko as if she was her own child when her mother wasn't around. "You don't have to be so modest, but you should get some sleep, we wouldn't want Yukiko-sama falling asleep at the desk tomorrow."

There was a playful tone in her voice, but a hard, caring one to back it up. Yukiko just nodded and mouthed a small 'thank you', before she disappeared upstairs, sleep plaguing her mind.

---

_It was the same dream she's had for the last two weeks._

_Everything around her was pitch dark, except for the soft golden glowing ball of light in front of her. Her dark hazel eyes stared at it in awe, entranced by its warmness. She outstretched a hand, just like all the other times, at an attempt to touch the light. Her hand just fell through, and she blinked as the ball turned around a little (how she could tell, she wasn't quite sure)._

_**"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."**_

_A soft feminine voice spoke from the light. It was the same line as before and it held the same purpose, as it would give her a satisfied feeling in her mind – but at that moment, she didn't hold that same satisfied feeling._

_Did she want more? It was a very vague and ambiguous saying after all._

_The light faced back and moved forward. Yukiko blinked once more, and shouted out. "Wait!"_

_She followed it down, and what seemed to be hours of running after the light, it suddenly reached an end – almost like it came to the end of a tunnel._

_She was suddenly engulfed by a brighter light, and she saw a bench, covered by the old pointed roof – and everything became dark once more._

_---_

Yukiko shot up in her bed, soft pants fell from her lips, and she clutched onto her sweating forehead. That was strange, sleep was a healing power, reviving a person so they can face the next day, but she felt more exhausted than normal. Her hand tightened as she mentally gripped the dream before it could fade away into nothingness – she wasn't willing to let this dream go away like all her others. Although, even if she wanted to forget it like all other dreams – this one would most likely sit in the back of her mind.

A loud ringing emitted from her phone, which made her jump, as she leaned over in her bed to check who it was.

No caller, it was just the alarm.

She sighed, even without the healing power of sleep – she had to face today with all she got.

---

"You know, I talked to him last night, and he said he's been having dreams as well."

He commented as he passed her the fresh brewed coffee, before he settled in the seat across from her, and stirred his own cup of coffee. His sharp eyes watched the newest officer to the squad blink in disbelief, before she gulped down at least a quarter of the steaming hot liquid.

How ironic, that the two were meeting at the same place, roughly the same time and still talked about their best friends and their crazy dreams._  
_

"I don't know. I mean, for him to have weird dreams is probably a normal basis." She paused for a moment. "Don't you remember, he always told us his weird ass dreams – especially the one when him and the fox were wearing Luchador masks and wrestling."

The two shared a collective laugh as they recollected the old times. "That was pretty strange. Souji was a weird dude, but he also was really sensible and a nice guy."

Yousuke said before he took a sip of his coffee. Chie could only nod in agreement as she mindlessly stirred the coffee. "What were his dreams about anyways?"

The copper haired male was silent for a moment, as he was thinking what to say. "Just about… stuff."

Chie raised a brow, what kind of statement was that?

"Stuff?"  
"Something about waiting at a bench under a roof."  
"… Weird guy."

They laughed once more, before Chie looked at the time on her cell – a panic stricken look on her face. "Crap! I gotta go; Doujima-san is going to kill me again if I'm late!"

She drank the rest of the cup, and jumped out of her seat. "Thanks for the coffee, Yousuke!"

She left before the male could do anything. Yousuke just sat there, dumb stricken, before it clicked into him.

"SATONAKAAAAAA!"

---

The door slid opened quietly, closed, and then there was a soft click as she locked the door. It was another busy day at the Inn, and whatever energy she had was no longer there. Her feet barley carried her over to her bed, and she collapsed right away into it.

She didn't care for sleeping in her kimono – it was comfortable enough anyways.

A soft sigh, her hazel eyes drifted closed, and sleep fell over her.

---

_And there she was once again, left in the sea of darkness, with the golden ball of light floating there. Yukiko didn't say anything, and just stared at it. She was apprehensive because she felt like she was undergoing some trial._

_The light suddenly shot forward, and Yukiko couldn't help but follow it._

_Everything was repeating, she would run after it for hours, calling to it to wait for her – but it just continued on, until she reached the 'light at the end of the tunnel'._

_She flinched and closed her eyes as she was surrounded by a new environment._

"_Where…?"  
__**"My Master, the one who created our bond has asked me to bring you to this place."**_

_Yukiko opened her eyes and the ball of light she had followed taken form. A humanoid like figure floated in front of her, metal-like wings flaring as she outstretched her hands.  
_

"_A-Amaterasu?"_

_The golden figure – or rather, her persona, Amaterasu nodded, and smiled fondly.  
__**  
"May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams."**_

_The Persona disappeared and forced Yukiko to look away once more as it disappeared with a brilliant flash. She seemed to falter for a moment, the same relaxing, warm feeling rushing through her body – just like the first time she awakened to Amaterasu…_

_Wasn't that when…_

_As her eyelids slid open, they caught attention of an object that hung from a rooftop. Her eyes widen, it was a shrine charm, in fact, it was the same shrine charm she gave __**him **__on that day…  
_

"_Amagi."_

_She seem to snap out of the entranced like state as she stared at the shrine charm as a gentle voice flooded her mind. She looked over to the source of the voice, and nearly choked as she saw who it was._

_"S-S-Souji-kun…?"_

_It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. It was a dream; she was in a dream… But… why did it feel so real to her?_

_"Strange isn't it. When two people who long for each other dream of the day when they can see a beloved again, it's said that if the bond between the two is strong enough, they will enter a world that is neither dream nor reality."_

_His voice seemed so real and sang a little as he said that. She was rendered speechless, and could only stare into the sea of his grey eyes, before she broke away to look at all his other defining features. The white golf t-shirt, the pair of grey cargo pants, his grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin… it was all the same – and then a small voice that came from her heart, told her that it was him._

_"… Was that a story you told Nanako-chan?"  
"… Ah."_

_The simple reply seemed to fit perfectly – and she was satisfied with it. She slowly approached him where he sat on the bench, and sat down next to him. The feeling that flowed between them wasn't awkward at all, in fact, Souji and Yukiko both liked sitting in a content silence, as long as they had each other._

_But Yukiko couldn't forever keep the silence – in actuality, she was brimming with questions to ask him. They kept in close contact over the last three years, but it was to a minimum because of the work both of them were caught up in._

_"… How's school, Souji-kun?"_

_Souji blinked a little, surprised that she initiated the conversation. Before, he would have to break down their invisible wall and make her feel comfortable by setting the mood, but this time she took the initiative._

_"… Ahh, well…"_

_He started, and went on about how University was a whole new change compared to High School, and how the work load was thousands of times heavier than Kashiwagi when she was in a bad mood. He in turn then would ask her about her own work at the Inn. She explained that it was similar to how he felt going through University – there was an abundant of tasks to do, and how it got even worst when her Mother was out of town._

_It felt like the old times, but stronger and more mature. Three years, and their relationship has grown so much._

_"... One day, I'll come back."_

_Yukiko looked up at Souji's face as he said that. He had a certain determination, one that she had only seen when he was entering the heart of battle. "I'll come back to you, and the others, and… we'll be together, forever."_

_He said softly, before looking down at her, a smile on his face. "I promise."_

_Simple words could make her have tears in her eyes, and it was only him that could say such simple things to make her go teary eye. She felt his hand brush her face, thumbing away the tears, and then he leaned forward._

_As their lips touched in a soft kiss – Yukiko concluded that this…_

_Was the space between dream and reality.__  
_

_---  
_

A/N: Hey everyone, Picup here.

Phew. I haven't written in a long time. As I said above, you'll most likely feel that this chapter was more of a 'filler' chapter compared to my other stories – that seemed to be focused more on Souji and Yukiko, but I got to play around with this chapter a lot. I mean, my thoughts on this is that well, it's not the best piece; it's really confusing if you think about it, but it was really enjoyable to write.

Most likely because I used more character interaction between people outside of Souji and Yukiko.

If you can make sense of what this whole story was about, kudos to you, if you can't that's okay –it's a confusing piece, and I totally understand that. If you request, I will try to explain the story in a much more simplistic way that you'll go 'Picup, there's too much random thought in the long ass version of this story you just wrote in the span of five minutes.' xD; Anyways, there's actually two things I addressed in the story that you may either overlook – or are confused about.

(This means that this note is going to be long so be prepared for some more reading)

As much as my primary focus was Yukiko having weird dreams, and then finally meeting Souji and finding out her dreams were actually the beginning of a fusion between dream and reality – I threw in two other themes within this pile of fluff. The first one was the relationship everyone had in the game. A friend of mine pointed out the difference in translation between the Japanese and English version (because we played the JP version, and uh… yeah we sorta touched the English one?). And the translation was everyone's name calling.

In Japanese, by the end of the game, they still addressed each other a bit formally (Amagi, Hanamura, Satonaka, etc. except for a few exceptions) but in English, they're already calling each other by first names. I see the reason being is that it's how the English language goes, and it's probably not as formal as the Japanese language.

That's why I mentioned it in the beginning between Yousuke and Chie, because for some reason, I can still imagine all of them calling each other by the same names as they did when they were younger. Why it frustrates Chie, was just to hint at Chie might want a closer relationship with Yousuke (Just for those ChieYousuke shippers XD), or at least go beyond classmates.

The second one was the whole sleep = healing power. That's probably self explanatory. I actually got it from Macbeth because that's what I've been studying in English at the moment, but think about it, in almost every RPG, you're HP and MP/SP/TP/whatever recovers once your party of characters sleep or rest at an inn.

What might confuse readers the most about this one is that it constantly jumps characters, breaking the flow. Once you figure it out a little bit, it kinda flows together.

Okay, you know what; I think I just ranted about nothing for the last ten minutes, that's wonderful.

Bare another five minutes with me please XD;

This actually would have been longer, but I had to cut a lot of thoughts out. Originally, Chie would have gotten a phone call from one of her officers, telling her that her break was almost over, and to pick up coffee for the other officers, and she would just bicker. Yousuke would snigger at this, and you know what would happen from there.

Another part was that there was suppose to be 3 dream sequences, but I switched it to 2 because I simply couldn't think of what else to put in the second one. The interval between the second and third dream sequence was cut as well, which was Yukiko actually staying with Nanako for a while, and Nanako would tell her the story that Souji had mentioned in the story.

But overall, I'm actually happy with how it turned out. And I'm lucky to finish it, because I seriously thought I was going to be axed for not finishing a prompt within two months – phew.

I'm sorry if I just wasted your time reading this really long authoress notes, please forgive me. I know half of you will complain that there isn't much to this story, but bare with me to the next drabble or one-shot (haven't decided which one to do) – I promise it'll be fluff cakes.

Hehe, fluff cakes…

Anyways, if you have any more questions on this story, feel free to put it in your review, and I'll message back and try to answer.

Thank you for reading! And until next time!


	5. kosmos cosmos

Title: kosmos cosmos  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Pairing: Seta Souji/Amagi Yukiko… _or is it?_  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #26 – if only I could make you mine  
Rating: PG for certain things kids shouldn't feel until they're older xD;  
Disclaimer: I do not own P4, there done, GOTTA WRITE

Note: This isn't like the previous 'shots, RUN AWAY NOW.  
Note 2: I'm going to put up summaries for the hell of it.  
Note 3: Especially with each part, they're supposed to be short, so bear with it people. (I love everyone's support, but I'm a bit tired of seeing the comment 'make it longer' because I work at my own pace…)  
Note 4: (Because I really love notes) Feel free to throw things at me at the end of all of this.

Summary: Across the cosmos, they were light years apart from each other – and just could not be together. Alas, as long as they're happy, then I will be as well… But _I wish I could make you mine._

---

_**kosmos cosmos (Souji part):**_

---

"Eh? Really, Senpais you two are…?"  
"Shh! Rise, we're out in public…"

The Self-Proclaimed Investigation group sat at a table in the Junes food court, all gathered just for a break – away from all the fighting and solving mysteries... Gathered just to talk and hang out you could say.

"Ehh! Isn't it cute, Naoto-kun, ne, ne?"  
"… Ah… I-I guess…"

The cheery idol grinned from ear to ear, and the detective looked away, quietly congratulating the two. Kanji rubbed his head, saying that he was happy for the two, and Teddie was… well cheering loudly.

"Wow! Yousuke you scored a hot—"  
"Argh, Teddie shut up you stupid bear!"

Yousuke quickly shot the blonde boy a glare, before he looked away, scratching his blood-rushed cheeks. "J-Just not so loud…"

There was a soft giggle from beside Yousuke, but the occupant of that laugh was blushing as well. "W-We hope not to cause any inconvenience…"

She started to say but the others just shook their heads, exclaiming a 'no!' as fast as they could. Two, however, remained quiet – seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Seta-kun?"  
"Eh?"

Souji's eyes flickered up as he looked from Yukiko, to Yousuke who sat beside her. They both stared at him, expecting some sort of response. "O-Oh! N-N-No, of course not, you two… uh… look good together?"

He elbowed Chie quickly, as the brown-haired girl shot up in her seat as well. "Y-Yeah! I-I-I'm really happy for you, Yuki, and maybe a little bit for you too, Hanamura."

Yousuke shot her a dirty look, "What's _that _suppose to mean?"

Chie quickly was up for retaliation to that statement, "You _know _what I mean!"

The two quickly got involved in a heated argument – and the rest of the group started laughing at their antics – it just felt like the good ol' times. Or well, at least Souji wish it felt like that.

"W-We'll, we better get going, it's getting late out."

"'Ya… 'Ma wants me back to help 'er with dinner."

Kanji stood up as the little 'hang out session' was drawing to a close. After Kanji stood up, Rise was quick on her feet as well, dragging a rather unfortunate Naoto up with her.

"Yeah, we should go as well! C'mon Naoto-kun!"  
"E-Eh? Ku-Kujikawa why me—"

Rise and Naoto we're the first to go, and Kanji followed suit after, waving to the rest of the second year students at the table. The rest stood up as well, saying a few parting words.

Teddie was the first to leave, skipping out saying he had to help with closing at Junes, and Souji and Chie followed after.

"… We should be happy for them…"

Chie said quietly under her breath, only where Souji could hear her. He just nodded mutely, his grey eyes looking back, to see a hug, and a shy kiss… on the cheek.

"… Yeah, we should be happy…"

He just replied quietly, his eyes tearing away from the scene – not wanting to have any more thoughts of imagining it was him and Yukiko.

-------

_**kosmos cosmos (Yukiko part):**_

---

A long day finally drawn to a close, the investigation group finally dispersed as they all hopped out of the television. Everyone was sore, and mentally battered (because if they came out physically battered, people would be suspicious), so they each said their farewell and was on their separate ways.

Of course, she walked down the same path as her best friend, and the leader of their group. She walked alongside them, watching both of them laugh and tease each other in… a somewhat affectionate manner.

She had to look away, not wanting them to see… her well, her 'pale' look on her face. Her mother said that when Yukiko looked a little 'pale' it was a sign she was getting sick… whether it be physically – or even mentally.

They reached a path where it branched off – one going to the Amagi Inn and the quiet Satonaka home, while the other to the Dojima residence. Yukiko quickly said she was going ahead, and Chie just grinned, saying she'll catch up in a second.

Yukiko couldn't help but look behind her, but then turned away as she regretted it quickly when a certain… feeling had formed in her stomach.

After all, she just couldn't bear watching the teasing kiss and the shove while Chie exclaimed that 'Souji-kun is too close'.

-----  
_**  
kosmos cosmos (union):**_

---

And as their days come to an end, they both had a sinking feeling in their stomach.

They should be happy for their best friend though, shouldn't they? Why is it that they become envious at such a joyful and happy occasion?

While one lied on his bed, and the other sat at her desk, they both stared out the window, grey and dark eyes staring out at the ebony, star-lit sky above. They each bore the same thought, as the scene played out in their minds.

_As long as they are happy, then I should be as well… but if only I could make you mine._

-----

_Swing tenderly and softly, the dream blooms like a flower, sparkling  
The two of us passed through the row of light_

-----

A/N: -dodges things being thrown at-

WHOAWHOA HI PEOPLE.

I-I'm sorry! I-I needed to write something for this month… I had… two other more Soukiko centric drabbles in mind, but this one somehow popped out of no where – and I was listening to the song 'Kosmos Cosmos' and… I DON'T KNOW I JUST STARTED TYPING.

I wanted Souji's part to look more like Yukiko's, but… but… I fleshed it out a lot more then I should have to be honest.

Err, moving on because I'm actually really tired.

For Souji and Yukiko's part, just to avoid confusion – they don't take place in the 'same universe', the union is meant to sum both parts up really.

… I-I'll just stop talking and run away.

I-I'm sorry for this really random chapter, I'll come back with more goody-fluffy-goodness, promise!

'L-Later! –dashes off-

(If you feel the need to ask, I was listening to Makoto singing Kosmos Cosmos, because Makoto Kikuchi is my favorite idol from the Idolmster series~)


	6. i

Title: i  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Pairing: Seta Souji/Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #15 – perfect blue  
Rating: G, K – the goodie goodie kiddie one yeah sure.  
Disclaimer: I do not own P4, simple as that 'yo.

Note: drabbles make Picup happy.  
Note 2: Yes I do like using Idolmster songs as titles, because they usually inspire the drabble/one-shot.  
Note 3: If you haven't gotten it, this is a drabble (well, a short one-shot, I don't think it's quite under 100 words to be a drabble…)

Summary: A step into their relationship – Souji was just really a big tease, and he liked to tease her a lot too.

---

_The sun in the blue sky is dazzling  
Let's sing to ourselves and not care about others_

---

A perfect blue day, a day that Amagi Yukiko appreciated very much. That meant the sun was high in the air, shining brightly, with no cloud to intervene and block the light from hitting the Earth…

But it seemed that she was only of the select few who appreciated it.

Since all she had been listening to this afternoon was complaining of two girls – one Satonaka Chie, and the other being Kujikawa Rise.

And that's all they pretty much did, was complain over the phone in a three-way talk – while Yukiko listened, attempting to put her own input – that the other two girls were quick to shut it down. Rise complained that the heat made her sweaty; that she claimed she was going to take her third shower of the day. Chie on the other hand, said couldn't run around town – the heat exhausted her in the first five minutes.

Yukiko was surprised that she wasn't complaining. She was dressed in rags, wearing a white cloth (like a bandana) on her head because she was helping with the cleaning in the Inn. "Yukiko-darling, can you go hang the laundry outside?"

The ebony-haired girl looked up the closet she was busy dusting off, and nodded vigorously. She bided Chie and Rise good-bye on the phone, and hung up quickly. The two complaining teens most likely regarded her farewell lightly – seeing that they were too busy… complaining.

Yukiko grabbed the laundry basket that was dropped off in front of her room, and disappeared outside.

---

The task was simplistic, and the weather allowed it for her to enjoy drying the laundry. Yukiko was humming softly, putting up another towel on the clothes line.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she spun on her heel. Eyes widen as she saw who it was, and a gentle blush spread on her face. She looked to the side, embarrassed, and the person in front of her laughed quietly. _You look cute._

She didn't say anything, too embarrassed to. She slowly looked up at him, a slight (yet playful) glare on her face. _Yo-You should have warned me if you were coming by…_

He gave a slight shrug, a boyish grin on his face. _I just happened to be in the area… Besides, if I called you, I wouldn't see you like this._

The hand that was on her shoulder moved towards a strand of hair that escaped from the bandana that she wore to keep it all back. He touched the silky lock, twirling it within his finger tips. Her face was flushed deeply, their relationship was just starting out, and she was not use to being so close with a male.

He could tell she was embarrassed, and he laughed quietly. _No need to be embarrassed._

She frowned a little, scowling at him – her dark eyes looking into his playful grey eyes, _I-I don't think you seeing me wearing dusty, dirty, maid clothing is exactly…_

She was cut off promptly, as he pulled gently at her hair, his lips grazing the ebony strands. His eyes were half-lidded, and he muttered beneath his breath _you look cute _once more_._

Yukiko bit her lip gently, embarrassed some more as his lips touched her hair. She was not use to such public affection, and shifted uneasily. Souji had sense this, and let go of her hair, smiling wryly at her. _Here, let me help you and then we can go out for a bit after._

He took a towel from the basket, and then blinked. He turned towards her, _uh, we-we just hang it up over here, right?_

Yukiko blinked in surprise as he asked such a simple question. She giggled underneath her breath, before taking the towel from his grasp and hung it on the line. He stood there; a bit dumbfounded like, before she poked him lightly in the ribs, smiling widely. _No wonder why Nanako-chan does most of the house work._

Souji just rubbed the back of his head, a nervous chuckle left his lips, as he weakly agreed with her. He looked up at the sky, noticing how it was such a bright, cloudless, day. _That was the last one, right? Come on, it's a perfect day._

Their hands came together, clasping onto one and another gently (with some prompting from Souji). Yukiko looked up at him, and she 'politely' corrected him.

_It's a perfect __**blue **__day._

_---_

_It's a passion that can't be expressed with words  
We'll be happy even if we can only deliver a bit of this feeling_

---

A/N: First note, I'm tired.

Okay end of Picup's own complaining. Phew. I didn't think I would finish this drabble on time. School is hectic and life is annoying. I wouldn't say it's a biatch, yet. I have yet to ask for an extension for 30kisses, but I don't need one for this being my second time (in a row) on the purge list otl.

O-Oh well, at least I got it done on time. I still have the ability to ask for an extension when I really need one.

As you can see, I'm starting to not be able to come up with my own titles (well actually, I can, but they'll be really really really lame), so I usually put titles of songs or anime (episodes) that either inspired the drabble, or can relate to it a bit. So this one is called 'i' because of my new obsessive fangirly-girlish fandom.

I wonder how many of you got that sentence, hahaha.

You can also see my drabble style is a bit weird. I tend not to use quotation marks to indicate speaking lines – instead I like to use italics. I'm weird like that. I used quotation marks once; since I felt that italics would either confuse the person for that speech, and did not fit at all.

My personal thoughts on the drabble: As I stated many times at the top, and implied throughout the story – this is just how my view is when Souji and Yukiko start out in a relationship. Probably the opposite of how most people would think it starts out; what, Yukiko can have a light side around Souji. And Souji is just a goofball, screw his 'badass-ness' I want dumb!Souji –brick'd-.

Okay I'm just rambling now, so I'll end my authoress notes quickly.

Hope you enjoyed, Picup's back to her super cutesy FFOF (fricken' full of fluff). Until next time!


	7. LOBM

Title: L.O.B.M  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Pairing: Seta Souji/Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #20 – the road home  
Rating: G, K – there is absolutely no explicitly.  
Disclaimer: I do not own P4; no one wants me to own P4. Hell, I wouldn't even want to own it, owning a video game sounds like hard work!

… oh I don't own D&D, wat.

Note: it's yet another drabble x: Oh, and it takes place during Void Quest.  
Note 2: L.O.B.M stands for Love Organized Boost Music; I love having titles that have nothing to do with my pieces, but the piece is inspired by the lyrics! IT MATTERS NOT.  
Note 3: I won't say this is exactly AU, but it isn't exactly canon to the game – I'll explain it in the end.  
Note 4: DUMB SOUJI'S BACK.

Summary: Going through hell was one thing, but in the end, it was all worth it for that blush and kiss.

---

_Let's make eye contact.  
I'm sure we can communicate that way._

---

Souji vowed that after this day, he will stop making fun of those Dungeons and Dragons kids in his class. Hell, he'll even convince Yousuke to stop making fun of them with him.

Because, this dungeon was every gamer's paradise, it had shadows that looked similar to game creatures you would see in those role-playing games, rooms that contained treasure chests, and best of all – robots -- giant, friggen, robots, which existed in future-based first person shooters.

Souji also noted he should stop playing games and study; but that note would have to be saved for later.

Today's adventure with the Self-Proclaimed Investigation crew, led them to chasing what they think is the killer; a teenage boy from their school, Kubo Mitsuo. Or as Satonaka claimed, 'rejected-fish-face' reference to his face, and how he was rejected by Amagi near the beginning of the school year. He agreed full-heartedly with this nick-name, but he just kept that point to himself – being the 'nice' teen he was.

"Souji-kun, to the left!"

Souji blinked, before he glanced up – and his eyes widen. A sword wavered dangerously above his head, and he dodged towards the left, rolling painfully on the stone ground as the giant metal came crashing to the ground. He made another note to himself, don't think so much in the dungeons, he could lose his head in matters of seconds. He tilted his head up, "Amagi, thanks!"

He saw the ebony-haired girl just nod, before a card floated in front of her, and she broke it matters of seconds. A golden goddess floated above her, glimmering brightly, before wings flexed, and a burst of flames erupted against the shadow. The sword it held clamored against the ground, and it slouched as it disappeared.

There were cheers amongst Satonaka and Hanamura, as they patted and congratulated Amagi on the swift victory. Souji quickly bounded up on his feet, dusting off his clothes. He picked up his sword, heaving it over his shoulder, before grinning over at his group. Right, it was time to set off.

Satonaka, Hanamura, and Amagi looked towards Souji, and they all exchanged nods, it was time to continue on.

-----

"Finally! The top!"

Satonaka Chie cheered loudly as they passed through the last door. She ran into the room, almost tripping on the stone tiles. Hanamura scratched his head, warning her not to act so kid-ish. Amagi followed closing behind, giggling under her breath.

Souji walked up the stairs, his sword tightly in one hand, while the other one he held open up to him. He counted on his fingers of the previous encounters. Running into a horde of those same shadows that nearly chopped his head off, Satonaka and Hanamura arguing about who should get the last kills, Amagi laughing… laughing about some 'joke' the 'Shadow' of the killer they were pursuing spouted, and last… last…

He growled quietly to himself, last was getting lost on that damned floor with numerous teleportation spots. Those were annoying – either they went around in circles, or the whole party got separated, and he had to run from another horde to meet up with Hanamura – who had his own behind him.

He rubbed his forehead, this was hurting his head.

"Souji-kun?"

He looked up, grey and dark amber eyes meeting. Amagi flashed him a warm smile, before it was hidden beneath an awaiting look. He glanced over her shoulder, to see Satonaka and Hanamura still arguing over something trivial. He glanced down at her, and just grinned.

"Let's go home; it's been a long day."

Souji stated, and Amagi nodded firmly. She turned around, about to tell Satonaka and Hanamura it was time to go – but Souji grabbed her hand, making her turn to face him in disbelief. He smiled smugly, and leaned down, his lips planted against her cheeks.

He pulled away to watch a shade of red spread across her face. Even if they were a pair, public affection was still something new to her. He didn't mind, she was quite cute with that blush as well.

"C'mon, they'll catch on soon enough."

He winked, and she just laughed quietly. Their hands shifted, fingers intwining with one and another as they approached the butterfly fluttering in the corner.

Souji requested Rise for teleport back to the first floor (while watching Hanamura and Satonaka _still _argue like an old married couple). He closed his eyes as he waited for the affirmation, and held Amagi's hand a bit tighter.

The road home would be waiting for both of them.

_---_

_Let's walk hand in hand,  
because then we should be able to advance without losing our way._

---

A/N: That was a weird one, my bad. I had the idea a long time, but I could not decide where to put it in.

That, and I had another idea for this month, but I don't have the time to write it – since I wanted to flesh it out. So I need some more time, expect it sometime in January perhaps (because December – well I won't tell you much more).

Anyways, the reason why I stated this as an AU sorta, is because well, Mitsuo's dungeon probably didn't have what I stated in it – I just wanted to make it a bit more… 'light' and 'playful'.

And I enjoy dumb!souji quite a bit.

Enjoy him, you'll see him much more.

Uh, not much to say more. Sorry for not the best one this time around.

I'll be back in a few weeks. 8D;

See you later, and thank you for the support, everyone.

P.S. Sorry for the grammar and typo errors, not… much revising haha…


	8. across the world

Title: across the world  
Author/Artist: Picup/Picupzors  
Pairing: Seta Souji/Amagi Yukiko  
Fandom: Persona 4  
Theme: #24 – good night  
Rating: G, K; the usual. XD;  
Disclaimer: Persona 4 is not my property, I'm just a person who writes about two characters from the said game.

Note: a quick one for the New Year.  
Note 2: takes place roughly a year after…? (December… 2011? Sorry I can't remember the timeline of the game, I should feel ashamed. XD; )

Summary: The New Year was upon them. A phone call wakes her up at 4 in the morning.

-----

"Good night, Mother, Father."

There was a soft call within the desolated Inn, and the door slid open, and then it slid to a soft close as the person who opened it was safely inside the room. She stepped forward, her padded feet making close to no noise as she approached her bed. Dark eyes looked over at the clock that was hung up on her wall – the long hand sat on '12' and the short hand sat on '4'. She sighed heavily, the trip to the shrine took up a lot more time than usual – with having to wait until they got to the front of the shrine, then running into old friends – they were out for over four hours.

Of course, her parents were not all to blame – because she too ran into some old acquaintances. To be more specific, Amagi Yukiko ran into her close friends, Hanamura Yousuke, Tatsumi Kanji, and Satonaka Chie. Although, Chie seemed to be chatting delightfully with one of Souji's acquaintances she knew – Ichijo Kou. This made Yousuke seemed to be more… 'uptight' one could say – which Yukiko and Kanji noticed very easily. They ignored Yousuke's glares to the young basketball player – and had immersed into their own little chat.

Yukiko giggled quietly to herself as she reached her bed, lying back on the soft sheets. She didn't bother to take off her new kimono – it was comfortable enough to sleep on. She thought more on that night (or well morning technically) conversation with Kanji. They chatted on friends that weren't there – mainly one Kujikawa Rise (he seemed to be… distant when she mentioned one Shirogane Naoto).

_Kanji scoffed "Rise's outta town, gonna worry her grandma all the time if 'ya ask me." He muttered, glaring in the other direction. Yukiko giggled a little, "Kanji-kun, you're worried about her too, aren't you?" she prodded lightly._

_Kanji muttered something under his breath, turning a slight pink, "an' probably drinkin' to her heart's content…" He just ignored Yukiko's teasing._

Yukiko's eyes slid to a shut, it was the New Year, wasn't it? She welcomed the New Year with her prayers and wishes that were hung on the tree, and the laughter and good talk with her friends… Now to welcome it with a nice rest…

And as soon as she got comfortable, and nearly fell into the dark abyss of sleep – her phone vibrated.

She groggily rolled over onto her side, picking her ruby red phone without a glance to the caller I.D., and answered it promptly. "Hello?"

She tried to not sound annoyed to the caller – although, if it was a telemarketer...

"Yukiko? I didn't phone too late did I?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips, figured who would be phoning at this time. "Souji-kun, did you forget our time difference from here to where you are?"

There was a slight pause, "… W-Would you kill me if I said yes…?"

"'_Ya know, Senpai's a real bone head."_

_They were seated at a bench, Yukiko's Mother nor Kanji's Mother didn't seem to let off in a deep conversation they shared about business, and Yukiko and Kanji were stuck here until they were finished. They didn't mind at all, it was a long time since they got a chance to talk to each other alone._

_And Yukiko could not deny how much her boyfriend was a… 'bone head'. "… Yes I know. But you know, Souji-kun is sweet and caring, he wants to help everyone, no matter what kind of trouble they are in."_

"… _It doesn't bother you if it's 'nother girl?"_

She laughed, but before she could continue on, he made a hasty reply. "S-Sorry, was helping out a colleague of mine with studying… I mean, even though our finals are over, she's worried about next semester and all… Ugh, I never hated human body systems as much as I do now…"

He complained lightly at the end, and she couldn't help but force a slightly bitter smile on lips. "I-I see."

"Yukiko? So-Sorry, did I get you angry?"

_That was a very good question. Yukiko pondered on it lightly, before she shook her head. "… He's a nice guy, Kanji-kun."_

Yukiko remained quiet, before she relaxed back on her bed, her eyes slowly shutting. "… No, I was just… thinking back on something today."

"Oh."

There came a simple reply, and then a deafening silence, Yukiko could hear the shift in the background, Souji must be at home. Which was a little surprising, she would think he would be out with some people overseas; after all, it wasn't the New Year across the seas – at least not yet.

"You went to the shrine today, right?"

"Mmm."

She nodded a bit on the phone, and Souji could understand that meant 'yes'. "… So what did you wish for?"

"_So Yukiko-senpai… did you wish for somethin' good?"_

_Yukiko looked up at the slicked back bleached-haired teen beside her, before she glanced up towards the side, giving a thoughtful look on her face. "… Mmm. I wished for the happiness and good health and wishes for everyone."_

"_Includin' Senpai?"_

_She laughed, "Of course."_

"For you."

There was a pause, before Souji laughed quietly. "You wished for something you already have?"

Yukiko couldn't help but laugh at that, "For your safety and health, silly. I can't be there to watch you all the time, can I?"

She could imagine the little pout Souji probably had on his face – he was beaten by her in their little conversation. "O-Of course not…! Man, and here I thought…"

She could hear him go off and mutter about something – until there was a loud crash in the background. She nearly jumped up from her bed, "Souji-ku—"

"Souji, get out here! Come on, the fireworks are going to start soon!"  
"He-Hey wait…! D-Dad I'm on the pho—"  
"Let your girlfriend sleep, it's almost 5 over there, sheesh!"  
"Dad…! Argh, love you lots, Yukiko, good night!"

There was another hasty reply, and she could hear his breathing suddenly get louder for some odd reason, and then something along the lines of "Souji, stop kissing your phone!" before a click was sounded – and it went dead.

Yukiko laughed, as she closed her phone. She set it back on her night table, and rolled back over on her bed. Her eyes went to a shut, and her mind finally went to rest.

"_I kinda' wish I can be a guy like Senpai."_

_Kanji said as they both stared up at the starry lit sky together. Yukiko laughed quietly. "I don't know if you want to entirely be like Souji-kun. He is...a bit too romantic sometimes – that it gets to the point of being… sappy."_

_They both laughed – the New Year felt like it was going to be a good one._

_-----_

A/N: It is 5 in the morning, I 'woke up' roughly a half an hour ago, and I have to officially 'wake up' for school in an hour.

Can't sleep, so figured I might as well upload this. XD;

Anyways. as said on top, a quick one-shot for the new year. I would've posted it on new year if I wasn't forced to study. Kinda' sad, had to welcome the new year with books an' all.

I noticed there isn't many fanfiction with yukiko interaction with other characters (other than souji and chie for unstated reasons), so I had fun with this piece, I mean, her and Kanji were childhood friends, weren't they? My bad if I mistaken, it's been over a year since I've played Persona 4.

I know, over a freckin' year. XD

So this one gives pretty much a final characterization of how I think of my favorite Souji. XD; And now we know where he gets his 'bone headedness' from.

Maybe I should write more concerning Yukiko and Souji's family -- it'll be quite interesting. But first, I have to get this one idea that I've had for the longest time, involves Persona 3. Hohoho.

Alright I better try to sleep for like forty-five minutes. Until next time!


End file.
